eterniaprologuefandomcom-20200213-history
Valmasia
Valmasia is the name of the country where the events of the game have taken place so far. Most people refer to it as "Eternia" because contact with the other countries has not been made yet. Locations 'Danarium' The city which is run by the Melym family. It is also here that the Melym Tower can be found. It's located right underneath Frostvale and above Sarab Desert. 'Nostvale' The city located in the Prarie Grasslands. It's relatively small and doesn't show much discrimination between races. There's a rumor regarding a "Rebellion" here. 'Byson' The city located underneath Bygone grove and above Tilandre. Both Tilandre and Byson is connected by several islands that each has a bridge connecting to them, this is refered to as the "Shaky Bridge". Byson is known for it's libraries, it is here most scholars live. 'Tilandre' The city located underneath Byson. Both Tilandre and Byson is connected by several islands that each has a bridge connecting to them, this is refered to as the "Shaky Bridge". Tilandre is a dock-town, so to say. It is Valmasia's most known dock and has several veteran sailors. 'Frostvale' The city located above Danarium. The name comes from the fact that Frostvale has never been without snow. It's always freezingly cold. There's said to be shelter for the Oscuri race there, which is further enhanced by the fact they have an Oscuri council member. 'Bygone Grove' The forest above Byson and next to the Deadland Marshes. It's a forest infected by Yokais and also said to be the place were an Imperfect resides. Entering this forest is usually forbidden for ordinary citizen, not by law, but by morale. It's a dangerous place and most people see those entering it frequently as Occulists or worse. 'Sarab Desert' The desert beneath Danarium and above the Prarie Grasslands. To reach Danarium and Frostvale, one has to cross this dangerous desert, thus the reason several bandits lurks inside it. Watch out! Who knows when you'll get ambushed from behind. It's adviced not to travel through this land without company of trained warriors or magis. 'Prarie Grasslands' The land connecting Nostvale, the Sarab Desert and Trystle Cave. It's the land between said locations and is usually infested by several wild animals and yokais, albeit there are several paths you can take to avoid all kinds of harm. 'Deadland Marshes' A mudhole located next to the Bygone Grove and above the Trystle Cave. There's said to be Yokais lurking inside of it, but not many. It's mostly occupied with several big, green living slimes that attack all not of their race. 'Trystle Cave' The cave located beneath Deadland Marshes and above Prarie Grasslands. It's a place one must cross in order to travel from one side of the world to another, that being said, it lurks with several kinds of Yokais. Several Gigas has been spotted inside and has yet to be taken care of. It's adviced not to travel through here without company of trained warriors or magis, it's impossible to get through without getting the attention of at least a few Yokais. 'Wychwood' The forest around the south side of Danarium. It's infested by a few lesser yokais and several lumberjacks. It's here the majority of Danarium's wood supplies comes from.